


La rosa e la spada

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Haiku, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Ho raccolto alcuni Haiku, poesie giapponesi caratterizzate dalla loro particolare brevità, che ho scritto ispirandomi a Joe e Nicky e al loro amore, al rapporto con la morte, la guerra e l'amore che nutrono l'uno per l'altro.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 3





	La rosa e la spada

Veniva da Genova.  
Io ad amarlo  
tra l'odio e la spada

  
  
  
  


L'anima mi bruciava,   
poi, il deserto.  
Morte e rinascita

  
  
  
  


Yusuf, soffiò una notte   
Amarsi, noi due   
Viversi sin'al mattino 

  
  
  
  


Mi donò una rosa,   
io lo baciai.  
Mi diede il suo cuore.

  
  
  
  


Mi uccise a morte,  
nel nome di Dio.  
Ed ebbe il mio tutto

  
  
  
  


Per il suo dolore  
avrei ucciso.  
Lacrime tra le dita

  
  
  
  


Rideva e gemeva:  
"Questa notte, Joe,  
sarai soltanto mio!"

  
  
  
  


Stanava le mie ombre,  
portava luce  
a Lei mi rubava

  
  
  
  
  


La rosa e la spada  
s'intrecciavano  
d'epitaffi mai scritti

**Author's Note:**

> Torno a scrivere Haiku dopo più di un anno, e in un altro fandom. Sempre più criptici, ma è il loro bello. Li ho scritti di getto, mi suonavano bene. Li ho pubblicati. Grazie per averli letti.


End file.
